The present invention relates generally to devices for enabling filtered respiration. Stated more particularly, this patent discloses and protects a respiratory device that enables filtered air to be breathed directly through the nostrils of a wearer.
Respirators are desirable, indeed necessary, in a wide variety of circumstances for purifying or otherwise improving air contaminated with harmful dusts, fogs, fumes, mists, gases, smokes, sprays, or vapors. For example, the materials and tools used by plumbers, welders, and other workers commonly produce noxious and potentially dangerous fumes that, at the very least, make the wearing of a respirator for providing purified air desirable. Indeed, with regard to the United States, the Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) has promulgated regulations, which are set forth in 29 C.F.R. 1910.134, demanding that appropriate respirators be used in the control of occupational diseases caused by atmospheric contamination.
As one would expect, therefore, the prior art has disclosed a multitude of filters for providing a wearer with a safely breathable air supply. The filters remove specific contaminants from ambient air by passing that air through an air-purifying element. To date, the great majority of prior art filters have enveloped the nose, mouth, and, possibly, eyes of the wearer. For example, one common filter is a filtering facepiece, commonly referred to as a dust mask, which is a negative pressure particulate respirator wherein a filter is an integral part of the facepiece or wherein the entire facepiece is composed of the filtering medium. A second type of filter is termed an air-purifying respirator, which has a framework that removably and replacably retains a canister or cartridge. The canister or cartridge, in turn, comprises a container with a filter, sorbent, or catalyst, or combination thereof that removes specific contaminants from the air passed through the container. Each type of filter certainly has demonstrated ample utility in improving the safety of the wearer.
Unfortunately, the filters and respirators of the prior art suffer from a number of disadvantages. Dust masks, for example, are primarily useful for filtering bulk particulate matter from air and are generally not useful relative to air contaminated with fumes. As a result, they are of little use to purify air of the fumes produced, by way of example, by certain plumbing materials and during certain welding operations. Air purifying respirators, for their part, tend to be bulky, heavy, and awkward and often interfere with the wearer""s field of vision. Even further, both dust masks and air-purifying respirators entirely cover the wearer""s nose and mouth. With this, they can become hot and uncomfortable during use. Furthermore, they effectively prevent the wearer from speaking, eating, drinking, and otherwise performing tasks requiring the use of his or her mouth.
As a result, many workers participating in endeavors involving air contaminated with hazardous materials nonetheless refuse or neglect to wear a filter or respirator notwithstanding the resulting dangers to their lungs, throat, and health in general. With this, workers exposed to air contaminated with particles, such as from grinding machines, sanding equipment, or asbestos, and workers exposed to chemical pollutants, such as welding, painting, and plumbing fumes, for example, forego wearing the cumbersome filters or respirators. Consequently, the effectiveness and utility of the prior art devices become entirely obviated as they sit in the worker""s toolbox.
With these things in mind, it becomes clear that there is a substantial need in the art for a filtration device that is effective in filtering particles, fumes, and other contaminants from ambient air while being comfortable and unobtrusive during use.
Advantageously, the present invention has as its primary object the provision of a respirator that meets each of the needs that the prior art has left unmet while providing a number of further advantages thereover.
More particularly, a most basic object of the present invention is to provide a respirator that is effective in purifying air of contaminants thereby to provide a wearer with a safely breathable air supply.
Another fundamental object of the invention is to provide a respirator that is comfortable and non-obstructive during use.
A related, and possibly most critical, object of the invention is to provide a respirator that prospective wearers will be encouraged to use and wear such that its true utility can be realized.
These and further objects and advantages will become obvious not only to one who reviews the present specification and drawings but also to one who has an opportunity to make use of an embodiment of the present invention for a respirator.
In carrying forth the foregoing objects, a basic embodiment of the present invention comprises a respirator with an elongate breathing tube, an air-purifying element disposed in fluidic engagement with the elongate breathing tube for purifying air that is drawn through the first air-purifying element, and first and second nasal inserts disposed in fluidic engagement with the elongate breathing tube and with the first air-purifying element. The first and second nasal inserts preferably will be disposed in close proximity to one another, and a nose plug ideally will extend from each of the first and second nasal inserts. Under this arrangement, a wearer can insert the nose plugs into his or her nostrils so that he or she can inhale purified air into his or her nostrils through the nose plugs from the elongate breathing tube after the air has been purified by being drawn through the air-purifying element.
In certain embodiments, the air-purifying element can be coupled to a distal end of the elongate breathing tube. Also, the elongate breathing tube can have two distal ends with an air-purifying element coupled to each distal end and the first and second nasal inserts disposed in a proximal portion of the breathing tube. Even more preferably, embodiments of the invention can incorporate a means for rendering the body portion of the elongate tube capable of exhibiting plastically deformable shape retention. With that, the relative shape and orientation of the elongate tube and the location and orientation of the air-purifying element or elements can be selectively adjusted.
The means for rendering the body portion of the elongate tube capable of exhibiting plastically deformable shape retention could take a number of forms, each well within the scope of the present invention. For example, the shape retention means could comprise an elongate core member, such as a strand of metal wire. The core member can be longitudinally associated with the elongate tube, such as by being embedded therein. Alternatively, the means for rendering the body portion of the elongate tube capable of exhibiting plastically deformable shape retention could be realized by a material selection for at least part of the body portion of the elongate tube. To enable and guide any necessary or desirable trimming of the length of the elongate tube, guide or score lines could be spaced along the body portion of the breathing tube.
In preferred embodiments of the respirator, the first and second nasal inserts can be rotatably retained relative to the elongate tube, and the nose plugs can be eccentrically disposed relative to the first and second nasal inserts. Under this arrangement, the effective distance between the first and second nose plugs can be selectively adjusted by a rotation of one or both of the first and second nasal inserts. With this, the respirator can accommodate the ergonomic concerns and preferences of wearer""s with differing characteristics and preferences.
The first and second nasal inserts could also have valved exhaust apertures associated therewith so that air can be exhaled from the wearer""s nostrils and through the exhaust valve in a low-pressure arrangement. The exhaust valve could preferably comprise a one-way valve to prevent unfiltered air from entering the breathing tube.
In certain embodiments, the respirator could further include a means for preventing unfiltered air from passing between the nose plugs and the wearer""s nostrils. Of course, that means could take a plurality of forms within the scope of the present invention. For example, the means could comprise first and second sealing sleeves, possibly coupled by a bridge member, for surrounding the nose plugs and thereby being interposed between the wearer""s nostrils and the nose plugs. The first and second sealing sleeves can be formed from a resiliently compressible material, such as viscoelastic foam.
The air-purifying element or elements also could take many forms under the present invention. In one embodiment, the air-purifying element or elements each comprise a canister casing that retains a volume of filtering material. In such a case, the air-purifying element or elements can each have a male projection extending therefrom for matingly engaging a distal end of the breathing tube. Even further, positive engaging elements, such as ridges or threads, can be disposed on the male projection for better retaining the air-purifying element relative to the breathing tube.
Preferred embodiments of the respirator will even further include a retaining strap for securing the breathing tube to a wearer""s head. First and second ends of the retaining strap could be retained by a post that could be removably and replacably coupled to the breathing tube. Also, the first and second ends of the retaining strap can be removably and replacably associated with the post. With this, the first and second ends of the retaining strap can be removed and replaced relative to the breathing tube to allow for any necessary repair, replacement, or other manipulation.
In certain cases, such as where desired by the wearer or required by regulation, the respirator could additionally include a mouthpiece coupled to the breathing tube for shielding a wearer""s mouth. Where provided, the mouthpiece could comprise a filtering mouthpiece, which would be similar in structure and operation to a traditional dust mask, or it could comprise a non-porous, sealed mouthpiece. In any case, the respirator could comprise a negative pressure respirator or any other type of respirator that could incorporate aspects of the present invention.
One will appreciate that the foregoing discussion broadly outlines the more important features of the invention to enable a better understanding of the detailed description that follows and to instill a better appreciation of the inventor""s contribution to the art. Before an embodiment of the invention is explained in detail, it must be made clear that the following details of construction, descriptions of geometry, and illustrations of inventive concepts are mere examples of the many possible manifestations of the invention.